mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryder Rowan
Ryder Rowan (b. 31 October, 2008) is a young wizard and student at Hogwarts. : "Hey I told you I have an obsessive love for divinations and to be all honest this is really cool. I have heard about Seers but never have I met one." '' :— Ryder to Sila, September 2022 ''(('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Introductory notes:' Biography: 'Early Life' Ryder was born on October 31st 2008 in Glasgow, Scotland to Donald and Elizabeth Rowan. His home life was picture perfect with loving parents and his big brother as his best friend. At only the age of 2 he began to show signs that he for sure had inherited the family gift of magic. Growing up in a wealthy family he had more than he ever wanted, including several trips a year to America to visit family every year. This made it easy to hide his scottish accent and talk almost as if he was born in America. As a child he was always fond of magical creatures as his mother would tell him wonderful stories about them. For his 7th birthday his parents gifted him a Snowy Owl hatching that he named Speckles, but now calls Specks. One summer night at the age of 8 Ryder woke to see his parents sending his brother off with floo powder to their country home. Being curious he waited until his parents had gone to bed and traveled himself via floo powder. He was unprepared for what he would find as he searched the the house making his way out to the barn. Huddled in the corner was a creature he had only heard of in stories - a werewolf. He froze with fear as he locked eyes with the creature. Suddenly it lunged at him catching him in the chest with its enormous paw as if to shove him away. Falling back as he screamed in pain the creature hunched over his body. Looking deep into the eyes of the red haired beast, he knew it was his brother. Back at home, his parents found only the trail of floo powder but not Ryder. Knowing the boy must've followed his brother, they arrived just in time to see Landon now in human form holding Ryder’s near lifeless body. They whisked him off to St Mungo's where he stayed till December of that year recovering. 'Education at Hogwarts' Year 1 & 2 ''' His first year at Hogwarts he was sorted into the Hufflepuff house after a hat stall for possible Gryffindor. Quickly he became fond of Potions and was very out there talking to just to about anyone. Mister popular he was always out and doing the best he could, but it all changed very quickly. On a bit of free time he decided to take his brother's broom for a test ride on the quidditch pitch. His older brother Landon and father both being great beaters he wanted to follow in their footsteps. Little did he know his brother had followed him to the pitch and had let a bluger go just to mess with him or so he thought. In only moments the bludger knocked Ryder from his broom. The fall caused him to break his right wrist and have a nasty cut that now leaves a faint scar across the bridge of his nose and onto his right cheek. Over winter break his first year he went to America to visit family for the holiday. His brother was jumped and killed by a gang of muggles while he ran off watching over his shoulder. Once he returned to school he was no longer the bright outgoing boy he was before but a very dark and reserved child. He quickly began to look into divinations and would read any book he could get his hands on even though he wasn’t supposed to. One night he snuck out with a few older boys to Hogsmeade and bought a deck of tarot cards and began playing around with them, feeling he was responsible for his brothers death. By years end he wasn’t ready to leave because summer break meant a trip to America and muggles again. At the start of his second year he was still in a dark place, grieving over his brother's death, but his studies never showed it as he used them to keep his mind off of it. A deep fire burned inside him for muggles and he didn’t try to hide it. Getting in more than his fair share of fights with muggleborn students or those that stood up for them caused him to be in detention a lot, but this gave him time to grow his love for divinations. As the year went on he started to get some of his charm back but still had outbursts every now and again. By years end he had more knowledge than an average 3rd year when it came to Divinations. He refused that summer to visit America with his family but stayed home with his owl and cat alone doing more research on Divinations, playing with his tarot cards, and reading his potions books. '''Personality and Traits He is very outgoing with just about everything from his studies to quidditch and making new friends. Being extremely intelligent he excels in most classes though he doesn't care much for herbology or muggle studies. Creativity runs deep in the boy and his notebooks show it covering in doodles and drawings. Curiosity and Courage may just kill this boy one day as he is afraid of very little and always sticking his nose where it shouldn't be. His loyalty is unbreakable with those close to him. He is prone to to outbursts at muggle born if provoked on occasion as he still hurts for his brother. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' * Incredibly smart and rather advanced for his age but only when it comes to practical magic. It's not that he isn't good with theory he just rather not waste is time with it. He excels most with Potions and Transfigiration along with his love for Divinations. * Quidditch Beater. This came as second nature to him as he had played games for fun at home with his family. He made head beater and co-captain for the Hufflepuff team as a third year. What he lack for in size he make up for in speed. 'Possessions' 'On him at all times' * Willow wood wand. 9 inches. Dragon Heartstring core * Small Quartz crystal on a golden chain. It was given to him on his 11th birthday the day his letter to Hogwarts arrived. The delivery was made by Landon's owl since he was off at school. Since his brother's death Ryder only take the crystal off to shower. He tends to reach for it any time he talks about his brother but the is a sore topic he tends to stay away from. * Old golden pocket watch given to him by his father on the platform his first year. His father told him "A Rowan is never late for anything." 'In his bag' * Still new black leather bound notebook fill with personal entries * Black and Gold notebook filled with various drawings * Worn Leather bound notebook with a Gryffindor Crest burnt into it that belonged to his older brother. He found it while going through his brother's trunk after his first year of Hogwarts. He never opened the book and knows nothing of its contents but wonders from to time about what it may contain. *Various book (Mostly on Potions, Magical Creatures, and Divinations) * Black piece of leather filled with loose parchment then folded and tied with a string * Quill and Ink * Old brown leather bag filled with floo powder< * 2 Small wooden boxes with gold accents one contains tarot card and the other his snap cards * Random snacks * No more than a few galleons 'Pets' * Calypso a 3 year old Purebred White Sphynx cat. He was giving the kitten as a gift from his parents for being accepted into Hogwarts. * Specks a 7 year old Snowy Owl. He received the owl as a hatchling on his 7th birthday. 'Other' * Black Walnut Cirrus 2000 Broom * Worn trunk that seems to have faint markings reading LR under the newly added RR 'Relationships' Family Elizabeth Kate Rowan - (b. 9 June, 1983) Ryder's mother, Blonde hair, Hazel eyes. Elizabeth is a very bright caring pure-blood witch with a deep love for her children and all magical creatures. She was born in America but as a child moved to Edinburgh, Scotland. She attended Hogwarts from 1994-2000 becoming Hufflepuff prefect in her 7th year. While in school she met and fell in love with Ryder's father Donald Daniel Rowan. Graduating top of her class she soon took a job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she still works present day. Donald Daniel Rowan - (b. 24 July, 1982) Ryder's Father, Red hair, Hazel eyes. Donald is a very intelligent and brave pure-blood wizard with a great love for his children and a knack for quidditch. Born and raised in Glasgow, Scotland he attended Hogwarts from 1993-1999 graduating top of his class. He was a beater for Gryffindor while at Hogwarts and going on to make the Scottish National Quidditch team. After a short lived Quidditch career he took a job at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Games and Sport where he still works present day. Landon Daniel Rowan - (b. 30 July, 2004 - d. 28 Dec., 2020) Ryder's Brother, Deceased at age 16, Red Hair, Hazel eyes. Landon was a very intelligent and daring pure-blood wizard with a soft spot for muggles. First born of Donald and Elizabeth Rowan he was 4 years older then Ryder. During his third year at Hogwarts he made the Gryffindor quidditch team as beater just like his father. Sadly during winter break of 2020 he was killed by Werewolf Hunters during a trip to see family in America Friends Sila Warrington - From just another mate to being his person they have had a massive number of ups and downs. Despite the fact they bicker like siblings and pick on each other relentlessly the bond they share is pretty unbreakable. Sometimes he may get a tad bit overprotective, he is learning to let them be them. In the end if there is any one person he can trust with his most deepest darkest secret it is them. Professor DracheBlume - Is the first Professor that Ryder has grew to trust after having it broke by Eloise Vale was his saving grace during his third year. He entrusted her with not just his own but his families greatest secret. She has been able to help him begin to deal with it and keep from going mad by supplying him with dreamless sleep and wit-sharpening potions. Thanks to her by the end of that year he had been able to finally come to term with the death of his brother and began to heal both mentally and physicaly. 'Rumors' * "Have you seen his scars? I swear I saw him eating raw meat the other night in the kitchen" - A first year Gryffindor to others in the great hall * "Try not to eat your fellow house mates.. and promise me you won't ever bite me or turn me?" - A scared First year to Ryder * "Have you see how close Ryder and Sila are?" - A perceptive Ravenclaw Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students